Gravity Falls 2
by Oi. C
Summary: A year after the events of Weirdmaggedon, the Pines twins return to the Falls... but not for long. Their Grunkles have been shipwrecked somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, and it is up to them to find and rescue them... or so they thought. Instead, they get swept up in a conspiracy that has existed for eons... one they must solve if they are to make it out alive. TITLE WILL CHANGE
1. Pilot

Greetings! The day GraviTy falls ended was needless to say, a veRy Unhappy and Sad one for me. In order To coNtinue the great and wOnderful wOrld that is Gravity Falls, I decided that I would try my haNd at creating my own continuation. But, to at lEast attempt to do it justice, I had to do more. I created a brand-new 300 pg journal, with brand new anomalies on eVery page, and a new mystery to solve, and cIphers to crack. (Which I may reVeAl Later, dEpending on response to this chapter.) Many new secrets await our Favorite twins And their friends, and new faces emerge, some more or Less famiLiar than otherS.

vos resiliunt in codice?

Comment it down below. Secrets may be imparted upon you if you do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The air was cool and moist on the first official day of summer on the Oregon coast, the smell of the salty water wafting through the air as Pacifica Northwest took in a breath happily. After the events of the previous summer, her parents had been hit with a huge dose of reality… or insanity, Pacifica couldn't really tell. What she did know was that from that summer on, they had been changed people. They treated her and others far better, and were even seen smiling from time to time. After calling in a few favors, Mr. Northwest had been able to re-secure a vast amount of their previous wealth, and was even able to purchase their beloved mansion back from Old Man McGucket… for a lifetime supply of beans and franks. And now, they had decided that, in order to properly celebrate their re-found wealth, they would throw a massive cruise-party extravaganza. They were even donating of the proceedings to charity, which Pacifica jokingly referred to as "baby steps." Needless to say, she was enjoying herself immensely, even being able to choose for herself which dress she wanted to wear. As she donned the turquoise garment, she smiled at her reflection, noting that all of this was made possible by her new friends, the Pines. She had made it a point to keep in touch with both Dipper and Mabel via Facetime, and though she would never admit it, they had really grown on her. Mabel's constant cheer and Dipper's clever wit and occasional nerdy-but-funny humor kept her both entertained and challenged, and the 3 had formed quite a close bond even after the events of the summer. Pacifica really regretted the way she had treated Mabel, despite her constant forgiveness, and really wished that the twins could have joined her, but the ship was set to sail less than 2 hours after they were scheduled to arrive in Gravity Falls, which did not leave them enough time to get the the ship. Nevertheless, she promised to be there the next week, and with that prospect as well as the cruise, she could see and actually enjoyable summer in her future. She took one last look in the mirror before heading out of her room and to the "Youth Party Area", which just the ballroom repurposed, her last thought was thinking about how this was actually going be fun.

'This is going to be miserable.' Xavier thought as he and his parents boarded the S.S. Northwest. Now, it's not that Xavier had anything against charity… he loved charity, it's just… did it have to be NOW! Xavier prided himself in excelling in every area possible. Advanced Physics, Survival Tactics, and 3 Different Black Belts were just of few of the plethora of skills in his arsenal. Needless to say, in order to do all of these takes a special kind of dedication… and time. A whole lot of time. Starting when he was just 6 years old, Xavier had dedicated the past 11 years of his life to exceeding expectations at all levels, Learning and Mastering skills seeming almost like a hobby to him; an outlet to fill his time. And when your parents are the 5th richest couple in the world, you definitely have more than enough money to spend learning these trades… however, there is one thing money can't buy; time. Xavier's schedule was virtually always chalked full, especially during summer. For any normal rich kid, this kind of cruise was no big deal; what's one day? Well, in the hectic life of Xavier Kingston, one day was missing his Quantum Particle Physics Summer class, skipping his 200th consecutive defending of his undefeated judo record, and his passing on his very first chance at being an instructor at the wilderness survival school he had graduated from the summer before. And the icing on the cake: Suits. He hated suits; they're always so… restrictive. This is where he was left; on a cruise ship he really didn't want to be on while he had about a thousand things he would rather do. As he shouldered his backpack, he felt his father's gentle hand on his other shoulder.

"Make sure you try and enjoy yourself, Xavier. I know you inevitably have a hundred things you'd rather be doing, but this is very important. Mr. Northwest and I are just about to finish a deal merging our 2 lumber branches, and we have to make sure we keep up appearance, son." He explained kindly. Xavier sighed and smiled a tiny bit.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, I'm going to go hang out with the the youths." Xavier said, gesturing towards the ball room. His mother nodded, smiling at him radiently.

"Alright, stay out of trouble." She playfully chided, to which Xavier smirked back.

"No guarantees." He mischievously chuckled, opening the ballroom doors and letting them close behind him. He looked around and sighed.

'Let's get this over with; I have much more exciting things to do.'

As the rickety old bus clambered down the road, it 2 passengers looked on with excitement. The twins had waited for a whole year, and summer was finally upon them. Mabel was bouncing up and down in her seat, while Dipper was trying to act a bit more calm, writing fanatically in his pine tree journal, looking up every now and again to look over at his sister. They had grown a lot in the past year, Dipper and Mabel now equal height once again, both of them gaining a good few inches. Dipper had not only gained inches, but muscle as well. He wasn't really muscular, but was more… toned, with the body of a middle school track athlete. Mabel on the other hand looked almost completely the same, save a few inches taller.

"Argh!" Mabel cried, running to the front of the bus.

"Can't this thing go any faster?!?" She asked the driver, who sighed a long and exasperated sigh.

"Ma'am…" He began in a monotone groan.

"As I said the previous 72 times you asked me; No, I cannot go any faster. Going any faster would exceed the speed limit for this road, and could very well cost me my job." The bus trudged onwards ever slower, Mabel plopping into the front seat. She pulled out her empty sketch pad, and opened it to the first page. Her purple glitter pen hovered over it for a brief moment, squinting her eyes in an attempt to concentrate, then began wildly dancing across the page, arching and curving and circling. Dipper looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Mabel, keeping a journal isn't about just writing about anything that pops into your head," He called up the seats

"What do you call what you're doing, dum dum?" She retorted, her eyes never leaving the page. Dipper sat up straighter.

"I happen to be writing about that Category 6 Ghost that we exorcised a few weeks ago." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh… the one that had all of those pins and needles in him?" Mabel recalled, Dipper nodding.

"Yeah. Remember when you used that one sewing needle to..

"SEW HIS MOUTH SHUT!" They both finished, laughing at the memory.

"Oh man, Grunkle Ford is going to be so excited to hear about our adventures. I can't wait to see him and Grunkle Stan again…" Dipper sighed. Mabel nodded, then turned the page in her sketch pad and continued attacking the book, Dipper chuckling lightly.

"What are you going to do when you fill that thing up?" Dipper asked, noting that she was already about halfway through the pad.

"Oh, man Dipper I never thought of thaBA BAM!" She screamed, reaching into her satchel-purse and producing another completely blank black sketch pad. Dipper held up his hands in surrender and laughed, both of them sharing in the moment. That is, until their bus rambled to a stop, and the door opened.

"Gravity Falls. Here we are kids." The driver stated blankly. Mabel shot up out of her seat and charged the door, Dipper admittedly right on her heels.

"GRAVITY FALLS, WE MEET AGAIN!!!" Mabel cried out, her voice echoing through the forest. Dipper pulled out his phone, and scrolled through his texts with Soos.

"Weird. Soos said that they would meet us here…" Dipper stated, looking around curiously. Suddenly, out of the forest jumped almost the whole town of Gravity Falls, most notably Wendy, Soos, Grenda, Candy, and Old Man McGucket.

"SURPRISE!!! WELCOME BACK!!" They all screamed at once, Mabel squealing with delight, and Dipper laughing heartily. Soos, Wendy, and the girls were the first to get to the twins, enveloping them in a huge hug.

"Whoa, Dipper. Man, you really shot up, dude! You're almost as tall as me now!" Wendy remarked, trading hats back with him. Dipper loved the hat Wendy had given him, but somehow, wearing his old hat made it feel like adventure was waiting just around the corner.

"Yeah, well… It all comes with being a teen, I guess." Dipper chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as they talked. Wendy looked exactly the same as Dipper remembered her, save maybe a tiny bit shorter.

Suddenly, Mable burst between the 2 of them, holding up Waddles triumphantly.

"Guess who brought Waaaadles!!!" She screamed, Waddles oinking in agreement. Wendy looked at the pig curiously.

"Wow… I expected him to be way bigger. How is he still so small?" She asked. Dipper rolled his eyes, rubbing his forehead.

"Wendy, that pig probably has more exercise and a better diet that I do." He laughed. After talking for a little bit, Soos came up and gave them another hug.

"Aw, Dawgs, you have no idea how much we missed you dudes!" He exclaimed, Dipper laughing as he and Mabel were engulfed in a bear hug. After Soos let them go, Wendy spoke up.

"Oh, and by the way; Stan and Ford were running a day late; something about hitting some sea turbulence. But, they said that they would video chat with us at about 4:30. We better get going, actually; Soos, what time is is?" Wendy asked. Soos looked at his watch, and shrugged nonchalantly.

"4:25." He said calmly, before looking down at it again, his eyes huge.

"Aw, dudes! We better get going! To the Soosmobile! AWAAAAAY!!!" He cried as he, Wendy, Mabel, and Dipper all piled into his truck and sped off towards the Mystery Shack, the rest of the town waving and cheering as they went. As they drove, the twins both took in the blurred sights. Home at last. When they arrived at the Shack, they noticed a few changes. Firstly, that the totem that usually stood in the front of the building was mysteriously gone, Soos claiming it was the result of a Manataur attack earlier that year. It was the inside that had changed the most; new furniture adorned the living area, and brand new attractions were in the shop; things so crazy and obviously faked that they would make Grunkle Stan blush. However, the more things changed, the more they stayed the same. Stan's old chair was still there, tucked into the corner of the room, and in the shop, a re-headified wax statue of Stan, wearing his signature fez, with a plaque beneath it that read

' Mr. Mystery I;

His Memory lives on in our hearts… and wallets'

Dipper laughed out loud at that one, and Mabel was ecstatic about the fact that Soos was using her statue of Stan.

"Hey, Soos?" Dipper called. Soos poked his head out from around the corner.

"Sup, dude?"

"If you don't wear Grunkle Stan's old 'Mystery suit', then what do you wear?" Dipper pondered. Soos smirked and disappeared around the doorway, only to reappear a few moments later wearing his own version of the Mister Mystery' suit. It looked near identical in every way, save the fact that the fez now had a question mark on it.

"Whoa, nice, Soos! I love what you did with the question mark; it's more your style." Dipper commented. He then looked at his watch, and smiled.

"Hey you guys! They should be coming on any minute now!"

"Alright! Follow me, dudes, to the Mysterious Office of Unfiled Paperwork…" Soos said in his own imitation creepy voice, causing the rest of the group to chuckle. They entered the newly-renovated office, and made their way in front of Soos' screen. Suddenly, a tiny email message popped up. Its title was 3 little letters long, 3 letters that caused everyone's' heart to skip a beat; SOS.

khuh ehjlqv wkh dgyhqwxuh ri d olihwlph. zdqqd shdn dw wkh ixwxuh? sp ph wkh sdvvzrug: vhfuhwd. hyhu zhlughu, iulhqg!


	2. Ch 1

As Pacifica made her way around to each table, and greeted her families' guests, she couldn't help but actually enjoy herself. Nice music, great food, and most importantly, the knowledge that she and her parents saw eye to eye. They weren't forcing her to act a certain way or to be a certain person; she was truly free, and tonight, she was going to enjoy the perks that come with said freedom; mainly, enjoying herself at a party. After greeting everyone, she found her way to the soda bar, where a couple of her friends were sitting, joining them and enjoying some small talk. She noticed someone else coming into the room out of the corner of her eye, and she has to admit, her first thought was 'Whoa… Hottie.' He looked to be about 16 or 17 years old; average height, dirty blonde hair that spiked up like an anime character. His body gave off the athlete vibe, looking like he maybe played football or did track, but his demeanor spoke of someone who was distinguished; a real gentlemanly like posture. Pacifica couldn't help but secretly watch as he strode over to the couches at the far end of the room and sat down, pulling a large book out of his suit coat. This could not have reminded her more of her newfound friend from a summer ago, Dipper Pines. Pacifica waited for a while, then, when she couldn't take the waiting any longer stood up and slowly made her way over to the couches. He was just as sightly up close as from a distance; she could now clearly make out a white scar underneath his left cheek, going all the way down the side of his face, and ending where the cheek ended. Suddenly, without looking up from his book, titled "Introduction to Investigation", he spoke up,

"5 years ago; Had a little accident. Trying to help with the young Scouts archery program… one little guy got a little to excited." His baritone voice stated, barley above a whisper. He put a bookmark into his book and set it down, sticking out his hand with troublemaker's smile.

"Xavier Kingston. Nice to meet you." Pacifica took his hand softly, noticing how callused and hard they were.

"Pacifica Northwest. Nice to have you aboard." She said nervously.

'Why in the world am I so nervous… and sweaty?!? Gosh, I'm turning into Dipper…' She chided herself. Xavier gestured to the other side of the couch, throwing his arm behind it and readjusting into a lounging position.

"Please, sit." He offered. Pacifica sat down quickly, and tried to relax, which she soon found next to impossible to do, when Xavier's very next words were,

"I was honestly wondering when you'd come over." Pacifica looked at him with confusion, and he chuckled a bit before explaining.

"You were sitting right over there at the bar, looking over at me for the past…" He hit a button on his watch,

"15 minutes. Anyways, I was wondering when you were going to come over and introduce yourself, Miss Northwest. It's a lovely party your family is throwing."

"How… how did you notice me looking over here? I was barely glancing!" Pacifica asked, now a bit embarrassed and intrigued all at once. Xavier simply shrugged, cracking his knuckles one by one.

"It's not that hard once you get the hang of it. It takes a bit of practice, but after a while, you really start to get good at noticing the finer details." He explained. There was a brief moment of silence between them, before Pacifica decided to break the ice.

"So… tell me about yourself." She forced herself to say calmly. He leaned back a little bit, and looked her in the eyes.

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you… do you have any hobbies?" She asked.

"Lock picking, code-breaking, computer programming. The usual." He stated. Pacifica leaned back, impressed.

"Wow, that's quite the list. Any good stories come with these skills?" Xavier smirked that ornery smirk and sat up, resting his hands on his knees.

"Ok, so there was this one time, one of my friends dared me to hack into the school's programming and try to turn off all the computers in the lab…" Xavier proceeded to tell an entranced Pacifica the tales of his hobbies, the 2 passing the time away before the ship would finally set sail.

Dipper paced back and forth, as Soos replayed the message over and over again. Parts of it were broken up, static making them illegible

"This is bad. Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford are shipwrecked on some remote island, and we don't even know where. Even if we did, we don't have any ships to go and get them." Dipper commented. Everyone else was watching him pace, until suddenly he stopped, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. After he finished venting out his frustrations, he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Ok, we need to prioritise. First thing's first, we need to get ship. Does anyone have any ideas?" No one said anything, until Mabel raised her had excitedly.

"Mabel, we're not 2. What is it?" Dipper laughed, despite the situation.

"We could build a raft out of corks and crazy glue!" She screamed, slamming her hands down onto the table for emphasis. Dipper just glared at her.

"Or not. Geez, I don't see YOU coming up with any ideas, Grouchy Mcgrouchington." She defended annoyedly. Dipper continued pacing back and forth.

"Well, I would say to ask McGucket, but ever since the whole 'beans and franks' incident, he hasn't really had much in the money department …" Wendy commented aloud. Dipper suddenly stopped, slowly turning towards the group, the slightest hint of a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Guys, I think I have an idea! I know someone who owns a boat, and would be more than happy to lend it to us!" Dipper exclaimed excitedly. The group looked at him confusedly. Dipper began walking towards the phone.

"Let's just hope we can reach her in time!"


	3. Ch 2

And that is why I've been banned from Lowe's Depot." Xavier explained, both he and Pacifica laughing out loud.

"Be..because you handcuffed the janitor to a pole?!" Pacifica asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Hey, it's not MY fault he fell asleep on the job, and no one around there has any sense of humor." Xavier defended himself, still smirking. Suddenly, 'Disco Girl' started blaring from her cell phone, and Pacifica immediately knew who was calling.

"Could you excuse me for just a minute?" She asked Xavier, who nodded

"Please, by all means." He gestured. She couldn't help but notice him Xavier mouth the lyrics, which made her smirk as she answered.

"Hey, Dipper; Welcome back to Gravity Falls! Well, I'm not, like, actually there right now, but… you get the point." She said .

"Pacifica… I really need your help! Grunkle Stan and Ford were shipwrecked on their way back," Dipper explained.

"Oh, Dipper, that's awful! Are they ok?" She asked. For a moment, Dipper said nothing, before answering, his voice wavering a bit.

"We, uh… We don't really know. We haven't actually found them yet. That's where I was hoping that you could help!" Dipper said, a glimmer of hope in his voice."

"I'll do whatever I can. What do you need?" She asked

"Actually, we… kind of needed a boat." He said quietly. Pacifica froze for a moment, before speaking.

"Dipper… I mean, if I were there right now, I would totally help, but there is like, no way I can get off of this cruise ship… it's like Fort Knox on water." She explained. She could almost literally hear his spirits deflate.

"I can get you off of this ship." Xavier stated out of the blue. Pacifica whipped around and looked at him like he had just prophesied.

"Wait, like...seriously?" She asked. He simply nodded. Pacifica whipped back around excitedly.

"Dipper, change of plans. I think I can find a way off of this boat. Meet me at Greasy's Diner in 3 hours… We'll go from there." She instructed. Pacifica could almost picture Dipper jumping up in the air and pumping his fist, then calming himself down 'cooly'.

"Thanks so much Pacifica! Oh man, you're a life saver... Literally!" He exclaimed. Pacifica couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"Save your thanks for if I actually get there…" She chided playfully.

"Of course… I'll see you at the Diner!" Dipper exclaimed, hanging up the phone. Pacifica slowly lowered her phone to her side, her smile slowly fading as she turned and faced Xavier.

"So, how important is this little secret randevu?" Xavier asked.

"Extremely. Now, you said that you could get me off of this ship… you can do that, right?" She asked him quizzically. He leaned back in his seat, resting his hands behind his head.

"...And you're sure you want to do this?" He asked one more time.

'DO I want to do this?' Pacifica thought to herself, before shaking the thought out of her head. Of course she wanted to do this. The Pines' had become very good friends… perhaps her only real friends at all. They had helped her time and again, and now it was her turn to finally do something for them.

"Yeah… I'm sure." She said resolutely. Xavier stood up, cracking his back, and sticking out his hand.

"Ok then, Pacifica, I'll get you off this boat…" He began. But just as Pacifica was about to shake his hand, he pulled back.

"On one condition. I come with you the whole way. I'm not just going to set a 13 year old girl loose to fend for herself… I'm going to make sure you make it safely." He explained. It took all Pacifica had not to turn beat red at his comment, but she somehow maintained her composure.

"...And you're sure you want to come along?" She asked. He simply nodded.

"My parents won't mind. I'll leave them a note explaining the situation… they'll understand… they're cool like that." He said nonchalantly.

"So, Miss Northwest…. Do we have a deal?" Xavier said, extending his hand once more, a mischievous grin on his face. Pacifica thought for a moment, before taking his hand gingerly.

"Ok, fine. It's a deal. Now, what exactly are we supposed to do?" She asked. Xavier immediately set his watch's stopwatch.

"I am going to go on a supply run, get some of the things that we might need. You are going to go and pack some of your clothes and other stuff into this backpack," Xavier pointed to his backpack,

" And do whatever you need to do; Leave your parents a note, whatever. I'll meet you at the soda bar in 10 minutes exactly." He explained, already walking towards the door.

"And what if you're late?" She asked, stopping him in his tracks.

"If I'm late?" He echoed. "Then I've been caught, and we never had this conversation. In that case, you call your friend and tell him the bad news." He explained, before turning towards the door once more, and heading out. Pacifica sauntered over to the soda bar and plopped down.

"Why can't anything in my life just be normal?" She sighed, leaning onto one arm.


End file.
